A New Guild, New Friends, & New Enemies
by Shouta Izukai
Summary: OC's from a book I'm making. Mainly focuses around OC's Hunter and Cody, and Natsu and Gray. When trouble arises in the Korithia Guild, Natsu, Gray, Hunter, and Cody must find 'a bond of strength' in order to defeat the Devil's Guild and save Magnolia, as well as the spirit of a lost soul. ON HIATUS
1. Hunter and Cody

OC's: Hunter Callat, Cody Young, Maylene Bradley, & Chase Houston

A black-haired boy with a pissed expression stomped down the streets of Magnolia. "Damn bastard… Thinks he's all that…" He muttered angrily.

From behind him, a certain pink and spiky-haired Salamander charged towards him. "GRRAAYY!" He screamed angrily. Natsu Dragneel tackled the unsuspecting boy from behind. "Payback!" He shouted, raising his fist as the one under him turned his head.

"Huh? You're not Gray." Natsu stopped and stared at the angry and even more pissed off face. His red eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Get… off…" He said coldly, his anger and voice rising. "Now!" He yelled, fire flaring up around his body. Natsu leaped off, tensing for a fight. The other boy got up, the fire flaring up around him. "I'm in a bad mood right now, so don't mess with me." His words were radiated hatred and anger, although they weren't exactly directed at Natsu. They seemed to be directed at another person, who wasn't there right now.

"Oi, Hunter!" Another black-haired boy walked up from behind Natsu, his hair more shaggy and his eyes an ocean blue. "Cool down will ya? You shouldn't take out your anger on other people." The fire surrounding the boy calmed down, the flames growing smaller until they dissipated.

"Fine." He muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Under the black cloak Hunter was wearing, Natsu saw a red stone dangling from Hunter's belt.

"Sorry about that. He's a bit of a hot-head." The other boy said from Natsu's left, breaking Natsu from his thoughts. "I'm Chase Houston, and that's Hunter Callat." Chase had a blue stone hanging from his neck, with a carving of waves on top.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu greeted.

"And I'm Happy!" The blue cat came out of nowhere, a half-eaten fish in his mouth. "Happy, where have you been?"

Happy looked away. "Nowhere~"

"Who the hell do you think you are, showing your face again?" Hunter shouted. Natsu, Chase and Happy turned to see Hunter glaring daggers at a boy with brown hair and gray eyes. Next to him was an almost exact look-a-like of Hunter: Gray Fullbuster. Both the brunette and Gray were calm, and they both had their hands stuffed in their pockets.

"Who do I think I am? I should be asking you that, fire boy." The brunette retorted. He was calmer but he gave off the same amount of hatred.

"You want a fight pretty boy?" Hunter snapped.

"If you can manage it without your sword, fire boy." Cody snapped back.

"I don't need any weapon to defeat you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Cody… not you too…" Chase sighed, exasperated as the two bickered with each other, looking ready to throw punches.

"They're just like Gray and Natsu!" Happy stated, receiving a glare from both of the mentioned.

And, in less than 3 minutes, Chase had to deal with 2 magic-user fights. "I give up. Let someone else take care of it." Chase sighed, walking past the 4.

"Aye!" Chase and Happy headed into a coffee shop, close to where the others were, but not so close that the place would be disturbed.

"Oh! Chase!" A pretty girl with long blonde hair tied up and sky blue eyes waved when the two walked in. Next to her was another blonde, Lucy Heartfilia.

"Chase, this is my new friend, Lucy Heartfilia from the famous Fairy Tail Guild. And Lucy, this is my friend Chase. He's a water user and from the same Guild as me." The blonde introduced the two, afterwards greeting Happy after an introduction from Lucy. The girl's name was Maylene Bradley.

"Oh! Where's Hunter and Cody? I thought you went to find them after they stormed off." Maylene asked after awhile.

"They're fighting again alongside some others named Natsu and Gray not too far from here." Chase pointed out the door with his thumb while drinking some coffee.

"You mean you left them out there to destroy the town?" Lucy and Maylene chorused, shoving their chairs back and standing up. Maylene was talking about Hunter and Cody, while Lucy was thinking of Natsu and Gray. Chase just shrugged, so the two of them ran off.

"Hunter Callat!" Maylene scolded sternly. Hunter stopped in his tracks, receiving a punch in the face from his opponent.

"M-Maylene!" Hunter stuttered, tensing.

Cody also froze. "Melissa's not here is she?" He asked nervously.

"No, but she will be soon. I called her not to long ago." Maylene replied. Lucy had also stopped Natsu and Gray, with a little help from a red-headed girl in armor. Erza Scarlet. "As soon as the others get here, we're dragging you back to the Guild! I'm sure Master will give you two a good punishment." Maylene was saying, while Erza and Lucy were already taking their pair back. Or, Erza was.

'Save me!' Gray and Natsu was mouthing. Hunter and Cody were doing the same.

"I'll see you later Lucy!" Maylene waved, already holding Hunter from his shirt.

"You too!"

First chapter! Have had lots of homework lately, so don't expect the 2nd chapter too soon. It's so much fun writing about Hunter and Cody fighting though! X3!


	2. Korithia's Guild

Finally! Working on it again. My flash drive's gonna break soon though. *sob*

* * *

><p>"So, what Guild are you from?" Asked Lucy. She sat in the café from earlier with Maylene, Cody and Hunter, along with Natsu and Gray. Both pairs were glaring at the one sitting next to them. Hunter and Cody kept kicking each other under the table.<p>

"We're from a newer Guild nearby. It's called Korithia. Our Master is Belvedere." Maylene replied. She turned to her two friends. "And will you two stop that? Cody, behave or I'll call Melissa!" She shouted angrily.

"No need to. I'm already here."

Sitting down next to Cody, was another girl. She had long chestnut hair and deep violet eyes. She was wearing a simple yellow sundress, and part of her hair was tied back with a yellow ribbon. "Melissa…" Cody groaned, cold sweat starting to form.

"Oh, is this the Lucy Heartfilia you told me about?" She asked, gesturing towards Lucy. Maylene nodded.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Cody's girlfriend, my name's Melissa Maysbury."

Lucy nodded in greeting. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy, Maylene and Melissa suddenly decided to go shopping, and were soon joined by Erza. Leaving the boys to carry everything. Which was a LOT. "Hey! Maylene!" Hunter groaned, his face hidden behind bags and boxes. "Can we go back already? I promised Max that I'd play chess with him!"

Cody scoffed. "You? Playing chess? I think Edgar is a much better choice than you, fire-boy."

The black-haired boy growled. "Not like you could do much better, asshole." They both glared at each other for awhile until Melissa broke the tension.

"Actually, that's a great idea! Lucy, Erza, Natsu and Gray could meet the others!" She exclaimed happily.

* * *

><p>The group stood in front of a slightly small but cozy-looking building. It had a strange symbol on a sign above the door that looked slightly like an angel. "Welcome to the Korithia Guild!" Maylene and Melissa announced proudly.<p>

"Let's go in already." Hunter said one hand shoved in his pocket, the other opening the door.

"You're back!" There seemed to be a total of 11 wizards belonging to the Korithia Guild. There was, of course, Hunter, Cody, Maylene, Melissa, and Chase. Then there were 3 other boys and 3 other girls.

Among the boys, there was a short, brown-haired and orange-eyed boy, another (this one tall) with black hair and green-black eyes, and a strange boy with snow-white hair and green eyes. As for the girls, there was a girl with black hair and eyes, dressed from head to toe in dark colors. A complete opposite of Maylene. The other was a brown-haired girl with purple eyes, wearing khakis and a green T-shirt with a clover on it. The last female was one with short milk chocolate-colored hair and turquoise eyes.

Chase was sleeping in an arm chair(drool dribbling down the side of his mouth)the girl in black was reading what seemed to be a horror story, the purple-eyed girl was scolding the white-haired boy (who was sneaking out of a room (assumingly the kitchen) with a bowl of popcorn), the black-haired boy was also reading a book (a rather complicated one), the girl with the short hair was curled up on a couch about to fall asleep, and the short boy was setting up a chess game when he noticed the others coming in.

"Hey Max. Ready to play that game?" Asked Hunter to the short boy, who must have been Max.

"Yep. I just finished setting it up." He nodded to the chair across from him, and Hunter took a seat.

"I should introduce you to everyone shouldn't I?" Maylene smiled at her before clapping her hands and calling out to the rest. "Alright everyone! We have guests! Introduce yourselves!" She ordered. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in her direction.

"My name's Max Sondray." The short boy waved.

"Christa Maxwell." Said the girl in black without looking up from her book.

"Hi! I'm Drake Sullivan!" The white-haired boy waved cheerily. The girl with the purple eyes used this chance to snatch the bowl away.

"I'm Adriane Luckman. Nice to meet you." She greeted while holding the bowl away from Drake.

"Hello. I'm Edgar Louis." The boy with the black hair looked up at them and smiled before going back to his book.

"I-I'm Beth Braton." Said the last of them, the short-haired girl blushing.

"And as you know, I'm Maylene Bradley, and this is Melissa Maysbury, Hunter Callat, Cody Young, and Chase Houston. Welcome to our Guild." Maylene gestured to the mentioned in turn.

"So who are they?" Asked Max, looking up from his game.

"Oh, this is Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet. They're from the famous Fairy Tail Guild." Melissa explained.

"Fairy Tail?" Asked Edgar, looking up. It apparently peaked his interest. Lucy nodded. "So is the old man doing well?" He asked, putting down his book.

"Do you know Master?" Erza questioned curiously.

"He's an old friend of mine. Edgar's met him once when he was younger." Explained a voice from an unseen person. Out of nowhere appeared a strange man. He wore a robe with strange symbols on it. His appearance is quite unexplainable. But you could say he had hair the color of his skin, which was quite tanned. His eyes were the color of the sky, and when you stared into them, you would find yourself unable to move.

"Master!" Maylene exclaimed.

"Hello Maylene. Did you find your sword Hunter?" The Master of the Guild greeted. Hunter shook his head.

"That's too bad. Well, don't give up. It's bound to be somewhere." Max mumbled, moving a chess piece.

* * *

><p>Lucy, Erza, Natsu and Gray had just gotten settled, befriending the members of the Korithia Guild. Everyone was gathered around the sofa and chairs, some sitting in them, others sitting on the floor. They were laughing and telling jokes, with the occasional fights between Natsu and Gray or Cody and Hunter. The peace however was interrupted when the door was slammed open with a loud bang.<p>

"I've come to challenge this petty Guild!" It was a grown man wearing a black suit. He had jet black hair (which was probably dyed) and strange gold eyes. One of the sleeves of the suit was ripped, showing a tattoo similar to a devil.

"You guys again? When will you learn?" Asked Christa, getting up from her comfortable spot on the couch.

"What? A girl? I'm not going against a girl." He sneered angrily. A vein popped in Christa's forehead.

"A girl?" She asked in a seething voice. "Is there something wrong with a girl? I can fight too you know!" She yelled, kicking the man in his crotch.

"Agh!" He uttered before collapsing.

"Geez…" She grumbled before turning around and heading back to the others.

"You really think that'll stop me?" Asked a familiar voice. Christa stopped, but she didn't seem scared. The man had stood up and pointed a gun at Christa, although he stumbled a bit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Asked an extremely angry voice. Drake, appearing out of nowhere, was gripping the man's arm. He gripped it, causing the man to drop the gun and scream in agony. "Get out of here and don't ever come back, unless you want me to pull your arm right out of its socket." He threatened, his voice sending chills down the man's spine. Drake loosened his grip and the man stumbled and ran out the door.

"DAMN IT!" He screamed as he ran.

Christa sighed and turned around. "Don't use it for petty things. I can take care of myself you know." She looked at him with her impassive expression.

"I know. I just lost myself there for a second." He said, unusually serious compared to his normal happy-go-lucky façade. Not long after he said that, he started coughing up blood.

"O-Oi! Is he alright?" Asked Gray worriedly. Belvedere shrugged, standing up and walking away.

"You see, Drake has the power of time." Adriane explained gravely.

"Time?" She nodded.

"But being able to use something so powerful doesn't come without consequences." Cody continued, his hands shoved in his pockets. "He's basically sick. The more he uses it, the closer he gets to death."

"You had a good example of his power though. He can stop time, walk over, and take or do whatever he wants. And we don't realize it's happened at all. Sometimes it looks like he teleports." Max explained.

"Don't worry about me. Beth has it a lot worse." Drake assured them, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Why?" Asked Natsu.

"She has the same problem, but she controls life and death itself. So the consequences are a lot worse."

The mood became a bit sour after that. The Fairy Tail Wizards gave their goodbyes and left, a bit of a heavy mood on their shoulders. It stayed like that for the rest of the day, ignoring the questions they were getting from their fellow guildmembers.

* * *

><p>The next day, Natsu and Hunter were hanging out in a nearby park. The two seemed to get along really well.<p>

"Oi, baka." The two turned around to find Cody.

"What do you want? Come to pick a fight asshole?" Asked Hunter scornfully.

"I found out where your sword went. I overheard two guys talking about it in a café. Apparently _they_ have it." Cody replied, showing no reaction from the earlier insult.

"Great." Muttered Hunter.

"Who's 'they'?" Asked Natsu.

"Remember the guy who tried to pick a fight with us yesterday? He's from a rival Guild of ours. They're known as the Devil's Guild." Cody explained.

"Tell Maylene I'll be back a little late. Don't tell her where I've gone. There's a fucking asshole I need to take care of." Hunter stood up and started walking away.

"Sure."


	3. Dash Luckman and the Devil's Guild

Yay! 3rd chapter! This is so much fun to write, I wonder how it'll end… :D

* * *

><p>"Why'd you let him go alone?" Natsu stared at Cody, both still in the same spots they were before Hunter left.<p>

"Cause that's what he wants. No matter how much of an asshole he is, I'm not low enough to hurt his pride. That sword is one of the only things left of his parents. That and a music box I once broke. It's amazing really. He's so devoted to controlling fire when that's what killed his dad…" Cody explained, sighing.

At that moment, Natsu came up with a thought. "But what would your friends think if they found out? Especially Hunter's girlfriend."

From that comment, Cody felt shivers run up and down his spine, making him shudder. "She'd… kill me…"

* * *

><p>The boy stood in front of a dark-looking Guild with furious red eyes. Above the door was a giant symbol in the form of a devil. He kicked the door open, his entrance dramatic. Inside were several buff guys lounging around on a couch. They were laughing and playing with what looked like a sword and its sheath. They completely ignored the boy in the doorway, only infuriating him more.<p>

"Hey! You little bitches over there!" He yelled. The group turned, looking at the boy like he was a bug fighting back.

"Who're you brat?"

The boy, who was wearing short sleeves at the time, pushed up his sleeve, showing the tattoo of what looked like an angel on his shoulder. "I'm Hunter Callat, the fire user of Korithia's Guild! And I've come to take back my property from you mother-fuckers!"

The guys of the Devil's Guild laughed. "You? What can a puny wimp like you do? We'll show you the power of the Devil's Guild!" They sneered, laughing. All 8 of them stood up, cracking their knuckles.

"Hey! A wimp from the Korithia's Guild wants to challenge us! Let's show him what we've got!" Over 20 men, all buff like the first eight, came running out from all over, laughing and cheering.

"Time to meet your end, kid." The lead man said darkly, grinning evilly.

Hunter got into a fighting stance, not fazed a bit. "Bring it on."

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT?" Maylene and Melissa screamed.<p>

Cody cowered before them. "I… Hunter went to go get his sword back… that's all…"

Max sighed. "So you told him that _they_ took it, and you didn't even try to stop him when he went to get it back."

"GO GET HIM BACK! RIGHT NOW!" Melissa ordered angrily, shoving Cody towards the door.

"But… it's been almost an hour since he left…" Cody whimpered. "Besides, he said he'd be back."

"We can go with him." Natsu suggested, Gray nearby (since he had gone to the Korithia Guild to hang out with Drake, Edgar and the other boys).

"Is it alright? Thanks for all the trouble." Maylene said kindly, which was quite on the contrary of her attitude towards Cody. (Since Natsu didn't try to stop Hunter from going either.) Maylene turned back to Cody. "Now GO!"

* * *

><p>"So? Why such the big deal about storming a Guild? That Hunter's strong isn't he?" Gray questioned as the three of them headed out of town.<p>

"It's probably cause of the way the Devil's Guild fights. When someone challenges their Guild, they'll take most of their members and rush him all at once. Those assholes will do anything to win. Who knows how low they'll go to survive." Cody finished his explanation in an angry and low tone. "Well… anyways, we're here."

Gray, Natsu, and Cody stood in front of a huge dark Guild with the Devil's symbol. It emitted an evil presence. "Whoa! Scary!" Natsu stepped back a bit along with Gray.

"It's definitely out in the open…" The ice-user muttered, looking around. Magnolia was at least a mile or 2 away, with only open fields surrounding the area. "When did we get so far?" Both Fairy Tail Wizards stood staring at the city in disbelief.

"Oh that? I used the wind to speed up. You didn't realize it, but we were walking on wind." Cody explained.

At that moment, the door to the Guild flew open, and something crashed into Cody, knocking him down. At least 30 men with bulging muscles stood in the doorway grinning. "You dead yet punk?" Asked one of the men, cracking his knuckles.

"I don't die that easily." Said the thing on top of Cody. Sitting up was Hunter, beat up and covered in blood, who just smiled and wiped away the blood running into his eye.

"What…? What the hell you asshole! Watch where you land!" Cody yelled, shoving Hunter off of him. Natsu and Gray just stood in shock.

"Shut up pretty-boy! What the hell are you doing here anyways?" Hunter shouted back at his rival.

Cody looked away, and grumbled, "Maylene and Melissa found out…" Hunter looked at the ground, both boys looking like they'd seen a ghost.

"Shit… Now I _really_ don't want to go back…"

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" Screamed one of the musclemen.

"That's enough." Came a calm voice from inside. A boy with a dark, evil aura stepped out. He was a brunette with cold purple eyes.

"God no. He's still alive?" The wind-user muttered through gritted teeth.

"Long time no see Hunter, Cody. I see you've made some new friends. Is my sister not with you today?" He asked, smiling. Both boys backed away, their bodies and movements tense. "Why'd you come anyways?" He asked.

The brunette got his answer when he saw the sword one of the men was holding. The man cowered and offered the brunette the sword. He smiled, and in one swift movement, threw the sword to Hunter. "You came to get that back right? In exchange, will you let me see my sister?"

"You should know the answer Dash. Adriane wouldn't want to see a murderer like you anyways." Cody snapped.

Dash sighed. "Then I guess I'll have to do this by force. Cody Young, air user; Hunter Callat, fire user; Gray Fullbuster, ice user. Natsu Dragneel, fire user." As he said that, 3 members came out of the Guild. None of them were the buff men from earlier, but they gave off an evil aura that added to Dash's and became overwhelming.

"Why don't we make sure you stay here and have a good time?"


	4. Quests, Prophecies, & Betsy

Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I completely forgot about it, and my stepsister wasn't exactly helping.

* * *

><p>Hunter and Cody growled at Dash in unison. "Damn you…"<p>

Hunter, Cody, Gray, and Natsu were covered in blood as they fought in front of the Devil's Guild. The 3 members of the Guild easily matched the powers of the others. If Gray hit the man in the black robe with ice, the man would respond with fire. If Natsu or Hunter hit the twins with fire, the twins responded with water. Cody tried to attack Dash with wind, but Dash responded by just stepping aside.

"It won't work Cody. It took 4 of you Guardians to beat me last time. What makes you think that you can stop me by yourself?"

"I'm not as weak as I was last time." Cody replied, whirling around and charging.

"Enough!"

Before anybody could react, a strong wind and a blinding white light engulfed the area, blinding and blowing almost everyone off their feet. Only Dash, Cody, Natsu, Hunter, and Gray were left standing.

"Dash! How many times have I told you? Don't mess with the Korithia Guild without my consent!" Screamed an untraced voice from somewhere nearby.

"But Master! They came here first!" Protested the twins that Natsu and Hunter were battling earlier.

"I don't care! All of you! Get back in here NOW! You are to leave them alone! The time will come, but that time is not now." After a moment of hesitation, Dash and the other guild members slowly headed back into the guild. But not before Dash glared at the 4 dumbfounded boys, and said in a demonic voice…

"This isn't over."

* * *

><p>"He really said that?"<p>

Cody nodded. "I think that they have something planned. We should be on our guard from now on, and we shouldn't go walking around alone. Especially now that Dash is back…" Arms crossed, Cody stared at Hunter absent-mindedly as the boy slept, thinking of the recent fight against Dash.

"I agree. It will be getting dangerous. That said, Cody, I would like you to pair up with Hunter." The wind-user stared at Belvedere in shock.

"Huh? No way! We hate each other's guts! You should know that, Belvedere!"

Belvedere sighed. "Despite that fact, you 2 are our strongest pair. You're abilities complement each other, and you 2 think the same as well. Makarov said you might even rival Natsu and Gray together."

Cody was going to protest again when the main door slammed open. "Belvedere!" Screeched the short man in the doorway, waving around a tack in his fingers.

Peeking out the side door leading to the infirmary, Belvedere quickly shut it again. "Looks like he found out…"

"Found out what?"

Soon there was more screaming and the shuffling of feet. "Master! Please, calm down!"

"It was just a prank! It's not that big a deal!"

"No! This is the last straw! I'm not taking his pranks anymore dammit! Get out here Belvedere!"

Belvedere stepped out the door, grinning. "Hello, Makarov. How are you today?"

"Why you…" Makarov growled struggling as Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray held him back. Cody opened the side door to see what was going on when he felt something hot shove him aside.

"Shut it! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep!" Hunter screamed, shirtless and showing off the bandages on his stomach. He waved around his unsheathed sword in a frenzy.

"Stop waving that damn stick around! Do you want to kill someone?" Cody screamed, kicking Hunter in the stomach, where his bandages (and injuries) were. Dropping the sword, Hunter collapsed, groaning as he clutched his stomach.

"What the hell was that for?" Hunter groaned, struggling to stand up.

"What do you think? Just because you don't actually use it, it doesn't mean that it's not sharp!"

"Both of you cut it out!" Belvedere, who had disappeared at some point, came back into the room holding a piece of parchment paper.

Calming down, Makarov's eyes narrowed. "Belvedere, is that…" Belvedere nodded. Holding it up, the Korithia Guild Master read the contents aloud.

"When disaster strikes, and terror falls upon the land, only a bond of strength and a power made by the wind, the ice, and 2 flames can save all that they love."

Everyone's attention immediately turned to Cody, Gray, Hunter, and Natsu. "The wind…"

"The ice…"

"And 2 flames…"

"Don't tell me…"

"No! Belvedere I'll go instead!"

"These 4 will only ruin things! Don't let them!"

"At least assign me as their guardian! With these blockheads, everyone is doomed!" Everyone screamed in terror, rushing towards Belvedere at once. But Makarov held up a hand, and everyone stopped.

"No, these 4 will go alone. Prophecies are not to be ignored. If the prophecy says, all we can do is prepare them and hope."

"But… Master…"

* * *

><p>And with that, before they knew it, the 4 blockheads were walking along a hidden path in a nearby forest. Well, if 'nearby' is 10 miles out of town. "What are we doing here?" Gray asked for the 100th time, lugging around a bunch of camping gear on his back.<p>

"Don't ask. Please." Hunter groaned, using his (sheathed) sword as a walking stick.

"What's the big deal? It's just a simple hike." Cody said, gliding in the air alongside the group. Glaring at the wind-user, Hunter tried whacking him with the sword, to no avail.

"Unlike you, we can't fly, and we've been walking at least 3 miles now." Gray snapped.

"Natsu, hold him down for me, will you?" Hunter asked, aiming as Natsu tackled the airborne boy.

"Hey! Let go! Oi-" Hunter smacked his fellow guild member on the head with the sheathed sword, smirking. "Don't hit me!" Cody snapped, struggling to get out of Natsu's grasp.

"Serves you right pretty-boy!" Gray watched as Hunter and Natsu took turns playing 'Whack-a-Cody', as they called it.

"Will you guys stop it?" Gray asked, finally annoyed of the scene after about 10 minutes.

"Why?" The 2 hotheads asked in synch.

"Let's get this over with. You guys can do that when we back."

Hunter grinned. "Sure. Edgar might want to try too. He loves this kind of stuff." Both fire-users raced ahead as Gray helped Cody up.

"Thanks…" He groaned, rubbing his head.

"Sure, no problem." Not too long after, Natsu came running back at full speed.

"Natsu, that's the wrong way!" Gray called as his 'friend' got closer.

"Not in my book!" Natsu shouted back. He sped past both boys, and didn't slow down in the slightest.

"And where's Hunter?"

"It's too late for him!" Natsu disappeared, and both Cody and Gray raised an eyebrow in confusion.

RRROOOAAARRRRR! Looking in the direction Natsu had come from, a Tyrannosaurus Rex came stomping through the forest at full speed. It was probably 3 or 4 stories high, with scaly green skin and razor sharp teeth at least 30 feet long. The 2 boys stared only a second longer before they were running away the same way Natsu had.

"DINOSAUR!"

* * *

><p>"Is it gone?" Gray gasped, not daring to look. He and Cody had caught up with Natsu and now all 3 were hiding in a nearby cave. Sniffing, Natsu nodded slowly.<p>

"I think so."

"So tell me now… what exactly happened?" Cody looked at the boy in disbelief, wondering how on Earth he had managed to come across something thought to be extinct.

"Well, we stopped to take a rest, and I leaned against this large, white, round thing. Well, it turned out to be an egg, and I accidentally pushed it over, and it rolled down a hill. So the mother came back at that moment, and she ended up eating Hunter, and… well, you see." Both boys stared at the dragon slayer in amazement, as well as frustration.

"So in the end it's all your fault. Why am I not surprised?" Gray muttered.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something when he felt a warm wind blow on him from behind. "Don't tell me it's behind me…" He muttered nervously. Both boys nodded in reply.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ME!" Natsu screeched, running away. But the dinosaur simply picked him up by the shirt into the air. "HELP! IT'S GOING TO EAT MEEE!" Natsu started running faster, to no avail.

"Put him down, Betsy." Said a firm voice from atop the dinosaur. The creature obeyed and opened its mouth, dropping Natsu on the ground. "Sorry about that Natsu. I still have to train her a bit." Called the voice as its owner jumped down onto the ground.

"Hunter?"

The mentioned fire-user grinned and waved. "Yo!"

* * *

><p>Yes, a dinosaur. I had to, I just couldn't resist. Blame it all on Natsu, who almost got Hunter eaten. Almost.<p> 


	5. Author's Note

**I will be rewriting this, as I've realized that while the initial idea is interesting, I can't stand the writing. ^^' Terribly sorry about all this.**


End file.
